


Garder les yeux fermés.

by HandsBruised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Louis reçoit un coup de téléphone en pleine nuit. Après deux ans de coma, Harry s'est réveillé. En chemin vers l’hôpital, il se rappelle...





	Garder les yeux fermés.

 

 

[Eyes Closes - Halsey](https://youtu.be/9LhN6E01Mkc)

 

 

Le téléphone sonne au milieu de la nuit. Le fixe, celui dont personne n’a le numéro sauf ma mère, que même moi je ne connais pas par cœur. Celui des urgences, des catastrophes et du service des impôts.

La sonnerie se mélange à mon cauchemar, je n’arrive pas à sortir du sommeil, à comprendre. C’est Brianna à côté de moi qui me secoue l’épaule. Réveille-toi. Louis. Réveille-toi.

Je sors du lit. J’entends Freddie crier, au loin. Le téléphone l’a réveillé aussi. Brianna lève les yeux au ciel, je crois. Ne me soule pas.

Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait de répondeur, je me rappelle pas en avoir mis un. Alors le téléphone continue de sonner, le temps que je traverse le couloir, ignore la porte de la chambre de Freddie, descende l’escalier et récupère le combiné. Au moment où je le décroche de son socle, les brumes de sommeil à l’intérieur de mon crâne s’effacent et pendant une longue seconde, le temps de porter l’appareil à mon visage et de dire Allo, je me dis que ça ne peut pas être une bonne nouvelle, ça ne peut être qu’une catastrophe.

Hôpital Machin Truc, je parle bien à Mr. Louis Tomlinson ?

Je connais la voix. C’est un cauchemar alors, un flash-back d’une réalité atroce. Oui, c’est moi. Je me rappelle de la voix, son accent rond, chaud, sa toux d’alors entre les mots, il y a quelques mois. Je suis désolé, elle disait. Je suis désolé et je pleurais avant d’entendre la suite, une terreur mêlée de soulagement que ça soit enfin fini, comme s’effondrer au sol après avoir trop couru, la douleur qui persiste, qui prend toute la mesure de l’espace dans la cage thoracique.

Oui, c’est moi, je redis parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre, je ne peux pas reposer le combiné, même pas dire que je sais déjà, j'étais a l'enterrement mais ça va mieux maintenant. .

Mr. Harry Styles s’est réveillé il y a une quinzaine de minutes.

Le visage de ma mère disparait de derrière mes paupières. J’ouvre les yeux. Quoi ? Pardon, vous pourriez répéter ? Il y a quinze minutes, monsieur, il s’est réveillé. Il a appelé après vous.

Je regarde le combiné dans ma main, le métal froid et lisse, design et moche. Je pense aux doigts d’Harry courant sur toutes les surfaces, caressant les enceintes, les écrans, je me demandais ce que je foutais dans une boutique Bang & Olufsen, pourquoi on ne pouvait pas acheter son téléphone chez Darty comme tout le monde ? Je ne savais pas qu’il allait me le refiler alors, comme tellement de trucs, qu’il achète et dont il se lasse, au point de se demander si ce n’est pas une excuse pour me couvrir de cadeaux.

Ses fonctions cérébrales sont toujours là. Il est en train de passer des tests. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir ? Maintenant ? Oui, s’il vous plait, maintenant. D'accord.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d’autre. Je repose le téléphone, je crois que ça raccroche. Je remonte l’escalier. Brianna est dans la chambre de Freddie, elle le berce. Quand je m’approche, elle lui fait faire coucou avec la main. Papa à fait un cauchemar aussi, elle dit. Et maintenant, on va tous allez dormir ensemble, et plus faire de cauchemar.

Je la raccompagne à notre chambre. Pendant un moment j’hésite à me glisser sous la couette avec eux. Je pourrais faire comme si ça n’était pas arrivé. Et puis je recule. Ouvre la porte du dressing. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Je sors, c’était l’hôpital, Harry s’est réveillé. Quoi ? Il s’est réveillé, je te dis. Il n’est plus dans le coma ? Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le verbe « réveiller », putain ? Il est réveillé ! il est vivant !

Freddie pleure à nouveau.

Tu ne peux pas attendre demain matin ? Il est trois heures du matin. Non, je ne peux pas, non. Mais je serais revenu, demain matin. Ok. Ramène des croissants.

Je m’habille vite, descend et sort ma voiture du garage. Ramène des croissants, putain. Harry s’est réveillé, c’est tout ce que ça te fait ? Ramène des croissants. Fourre-les-toi au cul, tes croissants. L'air de dire qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre. 

Je sors dans la rue. Elle est déserte, comme tout le quartier. Trop tard pour les fêtards, trop tôt pour les travailleurs. Entre Chien et Loup. Rues vides, lignes droites comme des distance d’accélération.

Alors j’accélère.

Harry.

 

*

 

Je pousse la porte du cinéma. L’air froid me saisit un instant, puis la chaleur d’Harry juste derrière moi, je continue d’avancer.

\- A un moment j’ai cru que ça allait mal finir, je te jure ! Je me suis dit qu’ils étaient capables de faire ça, de finir par lui qui meurt de désespoir au fond du tunnel. Genre, comment frustrer et désespérer tous les spectateurs en deux secondes.

\- Frustrer et désespérer, carrément ?

Je remonte l’escalier tourné vers lui. On est restés une partie du générique, la salle n’était pas pleine. Il n’y a plus que nous. En deux heures j’avais eu le temps d’oublier un peu de son visage, je le redécouvre dans les lumières bleues et blanches. Pâle et plein d’ombres, celles de ses cils, de ses pommettes, de ses boucles en bordel.

\- J’aurais perdu foi en l’humanité, je crois. Pendant quelques minutes.

\- Parce que tu as foi en l’humanité ?

Je n’écoute pas la réponse, j’ai senti quelque chose. Les buissons de fleurs plantés autour de l’escalier dégagent une odeur de muguet, une de ces odeurs blanches qui a l’air palpable, légère et sensuelle, parce que terriblement humaine. Je m’arrête en dessous, je respire pour m’en gorger, les yeux vagues. Harry s’arrête aussi. Je regarde ses yeux en ne pensant à rien, le cerveau rempli par l’odeur.

Il monte encore d’une marche. Il est plus grand que moi, je penche la tête pour le regarder. J’ai envie de lui dire qu’il est très beau, je m’en doutais d’après les photos mais il est vraiment très beau. Il se penche vers moi, pose sa main sur ma taille. Je détourne la tête et il n’embrasse que ma tempe. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau.

\- Tu n’embrasses pas le premier soir, c’est ça ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre mais il me prend la main et m’entraine vers le haut de l’escalier.

\- Allez viens. On va se prendre des milk-shakes.

Alors on marche, on traverse la Seine, on fait un détour pour admirer Notre-Dame. Puis on remonte St-Michel et on s’arrête au Diner Américain pour boire des milk-shakes.

Je l’embrasse, ce soir-là. Je le ramène chez moi, on s’embrasse passionnément appuyés contre la rampe de l’escalier. Ses mains sont chaudes sur mon dos et mes fesses pendant que j’ouvre les trois serrures de la porte. On tombe dans mon lit. On fait l’amour sur le matelas et puis par terre, portés par notre élan. A deux heures du matin, on est blottis l’un contre l’autre dans ma baignoire. Il est magnifique, les cheveux mouillés coiffés en arrière.

\- J’en veux aussi, des tatouages. Pleins. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Il touche ma peau en disant ça, je regarde la sienne. J’imagine des oiseaux très noirs s’envolant partout sur ses épaules et son torse.

On dort blottis l’un contre l’autre. Nos peaux semblent très blanches par les stores, fantomatiques. Le matin il est encore là, on va chercher des croissants. Quand il est parti j’ai su qu’il allait revenir, encore et encore, c’était une certitude.

 

*

 

L’hôpital est loin. Ils ne l’ont pas bougé de là où s’est arrivé. Sa mère a pleuré, elle a crié sur tout le monde, la médecin, la chirurgienne, les infirmiers, même celleux qui passaient seulement dans le couloir, pourquoi on ne pouvait pas ramener son fils près d’elle ? On ne déplace pas les personnes dans le coma madame, ça pourrait être dangereux. Alors elle a fait le trajet. Je le sais, je la croisais parfois quand j’y allais. Je l’ai emmené une fois, mais le silence dans la voiture, cette impression que c’était de ma faute, c’était trop dur. Plus d’une heure de route.

Je n’accélère même pas pour arriver plus vite. J’accélère juste, comme un idiot qui ferait des pointes de vitesse parce qu’il est content d’avoir une grosse voiture. Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, sur la ligne droite vide de l’autoroute, je pousse l’accélérateur à fond, deux-cent-vingt kilomètres à l’heure, pour ne pas pouvoir respirer, jusqu’à que mes yeux se brouillent de larmes, que je ne vois plus rien et que je freine. Je n’arrive toujours pas à respirer, je me frotte les yeux dans ma manche mais les lumières de signalisation sont brouillées, je ne comprends rien.

Je m’arrête sur la première aire d’autoroute, gare la voiture et reste un moment derrière le volant, la portière ouverte pour avoir de l’air, incapable de bouger. Puis je sors. Je marche un peu. Je vais jusqu’à la station-service, la personne derrière le comptoir lutte contre le sommeil. Je prends un café à la machine, je vais le boire dehors, assis sur le bord du trottoir. Je ne veux pas penser à lui, à avant. Peut-être qu’il a tout oublié. Qu’il se souvient de mon prénom mais de rien de plus, un souvenir détrempé, Louis, j’aimais quelqu’un qui s’appelait Louis, je ne sais plus rien d’autre.

 

*

 

Je vais le chercher à son travail. Quand je demande si ça va, il dit non, l’air excédé de lui-même et de moi aussi, pourquoi je pose même la question, pourquoi ça irait ? On prend le métro, je le fais rire jusqu’à que son visage se détende et redevienne celui que j’aime. Peut-être que j’en fais des tonnes mais à chaque fois que je le vois sourire j’ai l’impression d’avoir gagné quelque chose. Je me dis qu’il me gardera près de lui un peu plus longtemps.

Il me dit qu’il aime bien mon t-shirt, celui avec le logo de la NASA. Je lui demande s’il est jaloux, s’il veut le même, il rit, il dit, un tout petit peu. Mais il ne veut pas venir chez moi. Il veut bien boire un milk-shake, encore un, et puis rentrer. Seul. Discrètement sur mon téléphone, j’annule la réservation que j’avais faite, dans la crêperie Star Wars qui n’est pas loin. J’essaye de le convaincre, une, deux fois. Mais après les milk-shake, on marche un peu et puis on descend sous terre.

Il me prend dans ses bras à l’embranchement du métro, là où l’on se sépare. Il me garde longtemps serré contre lui, la bouche contre mon front. Je le serre en retour, je me sens terriblement lourd de sa tristesse que je porte et qui recouvre la mienne.

\- Merci d’avoir été là.

Je ne dis rien. Si je parle, je risque de lui demander encore, viens chez moi, s’il te plait viens, s’il te plait. Je risque de lui faire du chantage et je ne veux pas, surtout pas faire ça. Alors je ne dis rien. Il se détache de moi, je me force à sourire. Tout le monde me dit toujours que je suis facile à lire, que je ne cache jamais mes émotions. Ça me fait mourir de rire. Je cache extrêmement bien mes émotions, juste pas souvent. Mais quand je le fais, elles sont totalement invisibles. Alors je lui souris, parce que si je suis triste il le sera aussi et il l’est déjà trop.

\- On se voit dimanche. D’accord ?

\- D’accord.

Il m’embrasse, on se sépare. Avant je le regardait partir, mais il ne regarde jamais en arrière. Alors je m’en vais aussi, et dès que je suis dos à lui, mes épaules tremblent et je sanglote. Pas longtemps. Je ravale mes larmes, je rentre chez moi.

Mais quand j’entre, quand je pousse la porte de la cuisine et vois la table mise, ses cadeaux d’anniversaire devant moi emballés, le t-shirt NASA assorti au mien, quand j’ouvre la porte du frigo pour contempler le gâteau avec son glaçage Joyeux Anniversaire un peu foiré et le champagne dans la porte, je sanglote à nouveau.

J’en fais toujours mille fois trop. Je suis toujours déçu. Je me sens toujours, tellement… Seul.

Pas aimé.

 

*

 

Je jette le gobelet de café vide dans la poubelle, retourne à la voiture. Qu’est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? Qu’est-ce qu’on dit à quelqu’un qui a deux ans de retard sur l’existence ? Coucou, Donald Trump est président des États-Unis, t’as aucune idée de qui c’est, Emmanuel Macron est président de la France, t’as aucune idée de qui c’est non plus, ma mère est morte d'un cancer, aussi, et au fait en Tchétchénie il y a des camps de la mort pour homosexuel, la grande barrière de corail est définitivement morte, il y a eu trois attentats en France l’année dernière dont deux à Paris, et puis un à Manchester qui a tué pas mal d’enfants. Sinon, bonne nouvelle, tu te rappelles de ce soir ou on c’était monstrueusement disputés, juste avant l’accident ? J’ai couché avec un meuf ce soir-là, et bah devine quoi, elle est tombée enceinte direct parce que je suis trop con pour mettre une capote, j’espérais peut-être choppé des morpions rien que pour te les refiler tellement j’étais énervé, bref j’ai un fils, il a un an et demi, ou dix-huit mois, il s’appelle Freddie.

Si tu préfères que je te replonge dans le coma tu me fais signe, cligne une fois des yeux pour oui.

J’ai trop la haine, c’est trop tard, tu ne peux pas te réveiller maintenant. Pas deux ans après, pas quand j’ai fait mon deuil, pas quand tes parents m’ont invité, avec ta sœur et tes meilleurs amis, pour parler d’arrêter, de te débrancher, pas quand j’ai déjà pris ma décision. C’est trop tard.

Et si t’es un légume ? Si t’es devenu débile, si t’es paraplégique, si t’as besoin que je sois près de toi en permanence pour te déplacer dans la maison, pour te faire manger et te laver les fesses ? Comment je vais faire ? Tu crois que je vais tout abandonner pour toi ? Je l’aurais fait avant, j’y ai pensé après l’accident, quand j’attendais qu’ils viennent me dire, il ne marchera plus jamais, je pensais à ce que je devrais faire, à comment j’aménagerais l’appartement pour toi, à tout ce que je ferais pour te protéger, j’en était même à me demander comment on ferait l’amour, comment ça serait. Puis ils sont venus, ils ont dit que tu étais dans le coma.

Et je ne me suis pas réveillé depuis.

 

*

 

Lumières stroboscopiques, ses yeux fluorescents, sa sueur dégoulinante. Je le vois au milieu de la piste et des flashs, au milieu des autres corps comme au ralenti, moitié moins d’images par seconde.

Lumière d’été par les stores, ses yeux mi-clos qui papillonnent, les gouttes minuscules sur ses épaules comme s’il était couvert de rosée. Il s’agrippe à moi dans le lit, me respire, je le vois mes yeux fermés, je le ressens plus précis qu’une image.

Lumière intérieure, je marche dans le noir jusqu’à lui, guidé par l’intangible, l’inexplicable pression de mes côtes, le truc avec l’amour c’est, une voix répète au loin, le truc avec l’amour c’est, toutes les couleurs ne sont rien, seulement de la lumière, et la vie n’est rien, seulement de la lumière en mouvement. Le truc avec l’amour c’est qu’il n’y a pas de truc, ça ne s’arrête jamais personne ne vient descendre le rideau, la chute n’a pas été écrite, ça continue encore quand on range les chaises et qu’on ferme la salle, c’est toujours là.

Lumière bleue des néons d’hôpital, son visage émacié a la couleur des cadavres. Je n’ai plus de force, plus d’espoir, j’attendais qu’il se réveille, maintenant j’attends qu’il meure. Je regarde sa bague à mon petit doigt, le cercle doré minuscule qui ressemble trop à une bague de mariage. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, quand j’en aurais fini du pire, qu’est-ce qu’il restera ?

Lumière morte. J’ai appris à vivre dans le noir, ne m’aveugle pas.

 

*

 

Brianna n’arrête pas de m’appeler, je finis par me garer pour décrocher. La sœur d’Harry, Gemma, a appelé à la maison. Elle a essayé sur mon portable mais ça ne répondait pas. Je l’ai bloqué après qu’on se soit disputés, il y a six mois. Gemma voulait me prévenir, ou s’assurer que je venais, je ne sais pas. Mais c’est pas vraiment pour ça que Brianna m’appelle. C’est pour pleurer au téléphone en me disant de revenir. Elle a peur, elle a trop peur que je m’en aille, elle me demande si je vais abandonner mon fils, si je crois que je vais retourner avec lui comme si ces deux années n’avaient pas existés, si elle n’avait pas existé et Freddie, elle me demande si c’est ça que je veux, j’entends Freddie qui crie et elle qui hurle qui demande si je voudrais que mon fils disparaisse, qu’il n’ai jamais existé, elle hurle.

Alors je l’insulte, je hurle au téléphone, un torrent d’insultes coincées dans ma gorge, c’est comme si moi aussi je me réveillais après deux ans, moi aussi j’étais dans le coma, mon cœur l’était pauvre conne, je voulais juste me sentir moins vide et j’t’aime pas, je t’ai jamais aimé et je t’aimerais jamais, t’es qu’une salope manipulatrice jalouse et cinglée, et si tu m’enlèves mon fils ou si tu lui fais du mal, si tu l’utilises pour me faire du chantage je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

Je balance mon téléphone à l’arrière, je voudrais tellement qu’il se casse. Je suis obligé de m’arrêter à nouveau sinon je vais avoir un accident tellement je tremble, la vision brouillé, tellement je suis fou de rage, je sors de l’autoroute et je m’arrête n’importe où sur le bord de la route, qu’une voiture vienne et me rentre dedans. C’est mon tour, je veux partir aussi, deux ans ou toujours.

J’AI FAIT MON DEUIL PUTAIN. C’était atroce, ATROCE, et ça ne se fait jamais vraiment mais j’ai fait mon deuil du mieux que j’ai bu, le jour où l’on a décidé de signer les papiers pour arrêter et te débrancher, je suis rentré chez moi, j’ai regardé tes lettres, les photos, tout ce que j’avais de toi et j’ai JETE. La majorité de tout ça. Dans une POUBELLE.

Et le lendemain matin, j’ai mis un réveil. Je suis allé attendre le camion poubelle dehors. Et j’ai regardé mes souvenirs de toi partir à la benne. J’ai fait ça, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne peux pas faire revenir les deux dernières années, te les faire revivre, ou faire comme si on reprenait là ou toi tu t’es arrêté, je ne suis même plus amoureux de toi, pas après deux ans, ça n’a pas de sens.

J’ai trop mal au cœur mais il faut que je redémarre.

 

*

 

\- Je suis désolé.

Je pose mon sac sur le bureau. Il a ouvert la porte pendant que je prenais l’ascenseur, il est retourné se coucher. Il n’a pas ouvert les volets de la journée, il n’a pas quitté son lit.

\- De quoi tu es désolé ?

Il ne répond pas. Je vais m’asseoir près de lui, je caresse ses cheveux. J’ai l’habitude. Je me tiens de côté, près de sa spirale descendante, au centre à lui tenir la main, je descends avec lui mais je sais remonter, je ne lâche pas sa main. Il touche ma main, il l’embrasse, je me glisse plus près et je l’enlace. Mon amour.

\- Tu as mangé aujourd’hui ?

\- Petit-déjeuner.

\- D’accord.

Je reste encore un peu, puis je me lève et vais ouvrir les volets. Il cache son visage dans son bras, je me déshabille et me glisse sous la couette, sur lui. Il sourit un peu.

\- Tu sais que ma libido n’est pas très haute quand je suis déprimé.

\- Tu dis toujours ça.

Il rit, sa bouche est sèche. Je me presse contre lui, il met ses mains dans mes cheveux et les miennes sur sa taille, entre ses jambes. Ta libido n’a pas besoin d’être haute, je sais que tu as toujours envie de moi. On envoie valser la couette, on fait l’amour un peu maladroits, un peu fatigué, très amoureux. Avant la fin il me regarde, les mains sur ma mâchoire à me tenir très fort, il me respire et il dit :

\- Je t’aime beaucoup trop.

\- Ce n’est jamais trop.

\- Si. Ça me fait mal. J’ai trop besoin de toi, j’ai tellement peur que tu t’en ailles, que tu ne supportes plus ce qui m’arrive, que j’aille si mal.

Alors je dis que je ne m’en irais jamais, je le dis encore et encore jusqu’à ses yeux fermés et la sueur qui coule de ses épaules comme un collier sur son cœur. Quand il me dit je t’aime, je lui redis encore.

On prend une douche, je fais la cuisine et il range son appartement. Il m’attend assis à la table. Il ne dit rien pendant le début du repas. Puis il pose sa main sur mon poignet et il dit :

\- Un jour je ne serais plus comme ça.

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu seras heureux d’être resté. Tout ce que je serais capable de te donner, tu l’auras gagné.

\- Je suis heureux de rester.

Il me jette un regard tordu, demi-sourire sans joie. L’air de dire, je sais très bien ce que je te fais subir. Mais je t’aime, il dit sans ouvrir la bouche, tu m’es destiné. Il y en aura peut-être d’autres, tu en aimerais d’autres, mais jamais comme moi, jamais autant que moi.  Il y en aura peut-être d’autre, j’en rencontrerais d’autres, mais aucun comme toi, aucun qui me feront ressentir ça.

 

*

 

Je me gare dans le parking des urgences, je file au comptoir et me trouve idiot. Harry n’est pas aux urgences. Je suis trop con. Je retourne à ma voiture, j’ai l’impression que le café de tout à l’heure se tortille dans mes entrailles. Je me rappelle de nos premiers rendez-vous, de mon cœur qui battait si fort de peur et d’excitation comme si ce n’était pas exactement la même chose. Quand il ouvrait la porte, il me tirait directement à l’intérieur, une main sur ma nuque. On faisait toujours l’amour tout de suite, on parlait mieux après, comme libérés d’un poids, comme rassurés.

Je me gare dans le bon parking, cette fois. Il fait glacial dehors, je tremble encore plus. J’ai l’impression que ma tête vrombit, je me hâte à l’intérieur. Je compte les secondes dans l’ascenseur, trois fois trop vite. C’est comme si le temps était ralenti, qu’il s’étirait très longuement, que j’étais englué à l’intérieur et que je n’arrivais pas à me dégager.

 

*

 

Il est étendu près de moi dans la pénombre. Je pose la tête sur son ventre. Il fait lourd, je suis triste comme lui, comme le ciel, je me sens sombrer dans la peur, j’aie envie de le quitter. Je ne veux pas partir, je veux l’aimer toujours, mais parfois et à cet instant, j’ai envie de le quitter, de partir. On s’aime, mais qu’est-ce qu’on partage ? Quels désirs de futur ? Je veux une famille, des enfants, ils ne veut rien de tout ça, lui. On n’a fait qu’être malheureux l’un puis l’autre, l’un de l’autre. J’embrasse son ventre, il glisse les doigts dans mes cheveux. Il murmure :

\- A quoi tu penses ?

J’hésite. Mais il y a quelque chose dans la lourdeur de l’air qui me donne le courage nécessaire.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu seras heureux, un jour ?

Il soupire profondément. Il répond en murmures :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr.

\- Mais tu veux vivre quand même ?

\- J’imagine.

\- Avec moi ?

Il retient son souffle, cette fois. Si longtemps, je crois un moment que le silence est sa réponse. Puis il dit, d’une voix plus forte mais qui tremble :

\- Il est possible que je ne sois jamais heureux. Mais si je dois ressentir toute ma vie ce que je ressens aujourd’hui, j’espère que tu seras toujours près de moi. Que tu feras ta vie avec moi.

\- Si tu dois être malheureux toujours, tu veux l’être avec moi ?

Il entend à ma respiration que je vais pleurer. Il m’attire à lui, il me serre de toutes ses forces.

\- Oui.

J’éclate en sanglots. Il me berce, incapable alors de me dire qu’il m’aime.

 

*

 

J’ai tellement la haine que je tremble mais ce n’est pas de la haine malgré mes joues qui brûlent, c’est de la peur panique, l’impression que je vais tout perdre et je sais ce que ça fait, c’est comme tomber, s’effondrer sans heurter le sol, seulement chuter dans le noir sans respirer et sans mourir non plus, tomber pendant l’éternité plus un jour, toujours.

Alors je m’arrête là. Mes doigts en sueur laissent une trace sur la porte de sa chambre, mes empreintes digitales, je voudrais les effacer, ma venue avec. Coupable.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû venir.

\- Mais si.

Gemma est appuyée contre le mur, un verre d’eau à la main. Elle était à la fontaine, je suis passé sans la voir, aveugle au monde parce que mes pensées prenaient tout mon temps de cerveau disponible. Elle a l’air très étrange, un mélange dissonant. Butée, effrayée, soulagée, émerveillée. Pas persuadée d’y croire. Elle me tend son verre d’eau et pousse la porte mais ne me la tient pas. Elle me laisse le temps.

Ou c’est parce qu’elle me déteste juste. Je n’en sais rien.

Avant que la porte ne se referme, je vois Anne, la mère d’Harry et sur le lit, sa main à lui, qui bouge.

Je pleure dans le verre d’eau, je bois mes larmes. J’peux pas.

La porte se rouvre sur Gemma, l’air agacée, dure et cool et indifférente, masque de survie.

\- Tu viens ?

J’entre à petits pas. Je tremble, les mains serrées autour du verre. Gemma me le prend des mains, Anne me rend mon signe de tête. Harry me sourit. C’était vrai, alors.

Il lève une main faible pour me faire un signe, elle tombe déjà.

\- Il ne peut pas parler pour l’instant.

Je hoche la tête, m’approche. J’ai les jambes qui tremblent, je m’agenouille, la tête posée contre sa main. Il caresse mon visage. Sa peau est douce, froide et très sèche.

Faut pas que je pleure.  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu. Je l'ai écrite en deux jours, après avoir vu le film Le Tunnel, et m'être demandé ce que l'on ressentait, lorsqu'une personne dont on avait fait le deuil revenait. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai du mal avec les commentaires ici, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler sur Twitter @handsbruised


End file.
